


bloodbath

by evoraevora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Sparring, Underground Dueling, to maybe kinda friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: “Y’know, you don’t really know someone until you’ve fought ‘em to the death,” Sett heavily breathed as he stared down the lithe Lunari. Cut down by his scythe, Sett wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek.“I guess you know me the best.”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i haven't written anything in like over a year that i haven't deleted a week after
> 
> im open to constructive criticism, in fact, i would love to know what i could improve on!
> 
> this is very much half of me projecting myself onto aphelios because me likey sett :)

Aphelios opened his eyes to a violently boisterous crowd. This was his first time stepping into what he heard people call “The Pit.” It was by accident, in his quest to find Diana; but unknowing to the rest of the world and a little naive, he ended up in a fighting ring. 

The man he was up against was called the Boss. It was a peculiar name, but Aphelios didn’t give it too much thought. He was still wondering how he got in this situation. Apparently, he disrespected the Boss by calling him the “weird guy with cat ears.” One thing that Aphelios is certain of is that he doesn’t expect to lose. 

“Oh?” The bigger man quirked an eyebrow up, “You don’t expect to lose, do you?” He had a smirk that aggravated Aphelios, but it also made him realise he didn’t have Alune with him. Sett heard him speak; speaking to himself was a habit Aphelios picked up, since he usually wasn’t able to produce any sound anyways. Alas, he was running out of noctum poison when he reached the depths of Ionia. He missed the sound of Alune’s voice to guide him, but this wasn’t the time to sit around and reminisce. 

The crowd started cheering louder, which brought Aphelios back to his senses when he saw the bigger man charge at him. He switched to Gravitum to stop him; he was feeling more clumsier than ever, having to consciously choose the weapons himself rather than leaving it up to Alune.

Rooted to his spot on the ground, Sett snarled, “What’cha scared for? I don’t wanna hurt’cha.” He ended his sentence with a sarcastic smile, which Aphelios responded with a hit to his chest using Severum. 

Sett scrunched up his face, angry now that Aphelios managed to get a scratch on him. He only had his fists, and the Lunari had his gun; Sett needed a way to get up in his face. Sett, closer now, tackled Aphelios to the ground. On top of the slender man, Sett pulled his fists back to hit him in the side of his face. He hesitated a half second when he took in the sight under him. The man with the strange moon markings was remarkably beautiful.

“Sorry for having to rough up your pretty face,” he continued with his left hook, taken back when Aphelios spat in his face right after. 

Aphelios took this moment to free himself from Sett’s grasp, switching Gravitum to Crescendum. He set a turret down to increase distance between him and the half-Vastayan. The turret caught Sett in the face with Severum, but that didn’t stop him from tracking Aphelios down. 

Grabbing Aphelios by his shoulder, he smashed him into his other hand. This knocked the air out of Aphelios, who quickly repositioned himself so he could safely get hits on Sett with Severum. Sett took the brunt of the sharp scythe; adrenaline flowed so heavily that it barely felt more than light scratches. 

“Come on, lover boy! Come closer, it’ll be fine,” Sett taunted again. Aphelios rolled his eyes at how crude and brash his opponent was. The sound of the crowd came back as they all ate up Sett’s words. 

Aphelios, running with his back turned, tried to figure out the best weapon combinations on the fly. During times like this, he desperately wished he had Alune by his side. Ditching Crescendum for Calibrum, Aphelios was able to keep his distance from the brute force which was Sett. 

Sett yelled in frustration as he was struggling to find a way to close the gap. “Fuck it!” Sett cried, running faster than Aphelios has ever seen him run before. Sett picked up the Lunari and jumped in the air to land a body slam. For the first time, Aphelios cried out in pain. 

The crowd went wild at this; Aphelios figured it was his signature move by how flashy it was. Flashy, always flashy, this man was built to be a crowd pleaser. He finally opened his eyes after the initial pain subsided to stare up at the man.

Sett was staring back, almost awe-struck. This made Aphelios uncomfortable; he was bracing himself for a hard hitting punch, but now this man was just looking at him as if he was the Moon.

The crowd was still blaringly loud, unaware of the little details happening. But when Sett got up without knocking Aphelios out, there was an echoing noise of confusion. Sett smiled and brought a hand out to help the man up. Aphelios knew he shouldn’t regard it as an act of affection and intimacy, but he still blushed when their hands clasped. Hopefully, Sett thought of it as a blush from overexertion. 

“Y’know, you don’t really know someone until you’ve fought ‘em to the death,” Sett heavily breathed as he stared down the lithe Lunari. Cut down by his scythe, Sett wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek. 

“I guess you know me the best.” Aphelios responded back, still trying to catch his breath. 

“You made a good fight,” Sett stuck his hand out in the air for a handshake. 

“You too,” Aphelios reciprocated. 

“But, ya’ know, I never lose,” Sett smirked. 

Aphelios scoffed, “We’ll see about that.” 


End file.
